Buffy and Spike, final scene
by karine
Summary: The title said it all. This is how I end up Buffy and Spike relationship. Wrote before they actually broke up...
1. part1

Buffy and Spike, final scene

Title: Buffy and Spike, final scene

Author: Karine 

Email: dawn_fanatique@hotmail.com 

Paring: Buffy and Spike 

Rated: PG13

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They're Joss's. 

Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just give me the credit. 

Note: season 6 spoiler. Take place couple of weeks after Gone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Spike was lying in his bed, naked, with Buffy in his arms. He knew he had to talk to her, now. He lean in and kiss her, knowing it might be the last time he will if he talk to her. But he has to. 

- Buffy, we can't continue this. 

- I know. Tree time enough. I'm spend! 

- What? No. I'm not talking about sex. Well, yeah but not in this way. 

Buffy looks up at him 

- Okay, I'm completely lost here. 

- We can't continue to do this! You coming here, having a good shag and then go away. 

Buffy looks get harder 

- What do you want? I can't spend the night here; Dawn and Willow will ask were I was. 

- I know, it's not that… 

Buffy sat up 

- So, what is it? 

Spike sat up beside her. 

- Us…. 

Buffy get out of the bed and start dressing 

- They're no "us". 

Spike sighed 

- That's the problem. I don't want to be your sex boy. I don't want to have your body. 

Buffy stop and frowned 

- What do you want?? I mean, I'm having sex with you! Isn't that enough!! 

- No. It's not. I want you. Your heart, your soul not just your body. 

Buffy sighed and look away. 

- Your not just another girl for me Buffy, Spike continued, I want you to be mine. I love you. 

- Well, I can't give you that. 

- So we'll have to stop, said Spike firmly. 

Buffy's eye returned to Spike's. She looks surprised. 

- What?? 

- You heard me, repeats Spike, if I can't have all of you then I don't want you at all. 

It was so hard for him to say that. He almost regrets his words at the moment they came out. But he knew, he has to. 

- You don't want me?? Almost cry out Buffy 

Spike closes his eye a moment. _How can she think that? _

- Not like that…. 

- Then, I guess you wont have me anymore, respond Buffy angry. 

Despite the fact that Buffy was acting like a bitch, Spike could see the tears in her eyes and he had to say, it was really hard to hold them back himself. Buffy was now fully dress and she put her jacket on. She waited for Spike to say something. To tell her to don't go, that he still wanted her but all he does was closing his eye repetitively and look in hers. She realizes he was always closing his eye to holds back the tears. She couldn't though and they we're now rolling on her cheek. She didn't know why she was crying. She didn't care about Spike, right? And it didn't matter if he had just dumped her. Wait, he couldn't have dumped her if they weren't even together. 

- Buffy…. started Spike 

That was her cue, though Buffy. He was going to tell her to stay and she would go away and she would come back and they would have sex together and she would feel love and happy again and everything will be back to normal. 

- Go…finish Spike looking away from her. 

Buffy gasps in surprise. _He really meant what he says?? About not wanting her anymore? _

She holds back her tears, turn around and leave, kicking the door open. Spike stood up, trembling. He put his jeans on but he wasn't able to button them because he couldn't stop his hand shaking and his vision was all blurry from the tears. He went for the door and close it, then rest his back on it. He put his hand on his forehead, passing them through his hair, fighting to not cry out loud. _What he had done???_


	2. part2

Buffy and Spike, final scene

Title: Buffy and Spike, final scene

Author: Karine 

Email: dawn_fanatique@hotmail.com 

Paring: Buffy and Spike 

Rated: PG13

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They're Joss's. 

Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just give me the credit. 

Note: season 6 spoiler. Take place couple of weeks after Gone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

- Dawnie, I'm home!! Yelled Buffy 

She was back from patrolling, she had been very careful to not patrol in Spike's zone. It has been 5 days since he told her he needed more then she could give him. 

- Hey! Cheery welcome Dawn as she enters the living room. 

- Are you up for a movie? She asks 

- No, answer Buffy, think I'm gonna pass. Just take a shower and sleep. 

- Buffy what's wrong? 

- Nothing. 

- Come on Buffy! I can see it….You've been like that for days! Did you have a fight with Spike? 

- What? Ask Buffy surprised. 

Dawn rolled her eyes 

- Yes, your little sister knows about you and Spike….I'm not stupid! 

- How can you…? There is no "me and Spike" here! 

- Come on! I saw you two. The little glance at the Scooby meeting and…. And Spike allusion! And Xander told us about Spike "exercising naked in bed" while you were invisible. 

Buffy just stood there her mouth open in shock, her eyes widen in horror. 

- So, did you guys have a fight or not? Ask Dawn 

- Well, yeah, actually…we're not together anymore…well we were never together! How did you do to guess? 

Dawn only frowned 

- You're not with him? You broke up? 

- No, he did…answer quietly Buffy, No! He didn't! We weren't even a couple!!!! 

- Yeah right. So you we're only fuck friend? 

- Dawn!! Watch your mouth! We're did you learn those words??? 

- I'm fifteen. So how can you guys not be a couple? 

- It's complicated…. 

- Yeah, surely it is if Spike dump you 'cause we all know he's completely crazy about you… 

- Spike didn't "dump" me. He just…. 

- What? 

- Arg! This isn't a conversation that we're gonna have! Exclaim Buffy, angry as she grabs her jacket 

- Buffy….try Dawn 

She was now guilty that she made her sister mad. She just had wanted her to stop acting like she was a baby and tell her the truth. 

- I'm going out. 

- But, you just arrived 

- Well, I'm going back! Good night! 

Buffy walked in the night, not knowing were she was going. Her feet brought her to the abandoned building where she first had sex with Spike. Where she first felt him inside of her and felt complete for the first time. The door was wide open so she entered. She walks in the devastated building, looking around the room we're she had fight Spike. She could almost remember every move. It has been a great fight, one of her best. She enjoys fighting with him; she never had to hold back. She could give him the best she had and she knew he could take it. They had taken the whole building fall down, but not just because of the fight. She smiled at that idea. 

- What makes you smiled love? 

Buffy jumped and turned around. She saw Spike sitting in a dark corner of the room. He was surrounded by empty bottles. 

- Spike? 

- Yes, it's me… 

- Are you drunk? Ask Buffy as she walks to him 

- Just a little… 

- What are you doing here? 

- The same thing you are… 

Buffy sighed. 

- Your not suppose to be here. You're the one who dumped me. 

Spike chuckled 

- Yeah……since when we we're a couple? 

- It doesn't matter now that it's over. 

- You're the only one who has control on this… 

- What?? You, you're the one who told me you didn't want me and that it was over! 

- Damm it Buffy! Yelled Spike as he gets up, I told you I couldn't sleep with you anymore 'cause it's cut me up inside knowing that you're giving yourself to me without loving me! 

Buffy press her lips together and folded her arms 

- If you had just a little honesty towards yourself, continued Spike, you will accept that they're something between us; it's not just sex. I'm tired of always waiting for you to say something nice to me, tired of feeling bad every time I say "I love you" because I get no answer!!! 

Buffy looks away in guilt. Spike takes one-steps toward her. 

- This relation ship is never going to grow until you accept that it's actually a relationship. 

- Spike…..your drunk…said quietly Buffy 

- I'm still lucid Buffy! You know I'm right. 

Buffy looks away, avoiding his eyes. 

- The day your gonna accept that, come back to me. 

Spike leans in and kissed her gently, just brushing his lips against hers. All Buffy's body start trembling and when she finally opens her eyes, Spike was gone 


	3. part3

Buffy and Spike, final scene

Title: Buffy and Spike, final scene

Author: Karine 

Email: dawn_fanatique@hotmail.com 

Paring: Buffy and Spike 

Rated: PG13

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They're Joss's. 

Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just give me the credit. 

Note: season 6 spoiler. Take place couple of weeks after Gone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When Buffy finally get home, Dawn was asleep. She enters her sister's room and watches her sleeping peacefully. She gently brings back the covers on her and kisses her forehead. 

Buffy pass the all week moping around 'til the next scooby meeting. 

- Come on Buffy! Yelled Dawn from downstairs. 

Buffy was still pacing in her room, wondering if she should actually go to that meeting. Spike will be there, she knew it. Willow had gone herself ask him to be present. At her return, Willow had told her that she found Spike completely drunk and talking to himself. She had leaved him a note to be sure he'll come. Buffy wasn't sure she was ready to see him yet. 

- Buffy??? Yelled again Dawn. 

_Okay, no choice here. Gotta go…_

The second Buffy enters the magic box, she knew she shouldn't have come. He was there, standing beside a table, fixing her with his so percent blue eyes. She takes a quick breath and walk in, sitting as far as Spike as she could. Willow starts describing the new demon she and Xander walk in the night before. In the middle of her explanation, Buffy suddenly stood up. 

- Sorry, I need fresh air. Continue without me… 

She gives Spike a quick glance before walking to the back door and get outside. 

- Maybe I should check on her? Suggest Xander 

- No, stop Dawn, I think Spike should go. 

Spike looks at Dawn, surprised. Then he nodded. 

- Sure… 

Buffy lean her back against the wall and starts taking deep breath. She knew it was going to be hard but she had no idea it'll be that much. She heard the door open and saw Spike getting out. 

- Spike! You didn't have to follow me. 

- I know…. It was Nibblet's suggestion. 

- Dawn? 

- Yeah…think she figured it out… 

- Kind of… 

There was a tense silence between the two. 

- I missed you Buffy…finally let out Spike. 

Buffy's eyes filled with tears. 

- I need more time Spike…please…. 

- Sure... 

He takes a few steps towards her. 

- Can I…..? he ask opening lightly his arms. 

Buffy turned to him and nodded. She breaks the space between them and he takes her in his arms. He passes a hand through her hair, smelling her perfume. They stay a moment like this before Buffy pull away. She look up in his eye and smiled lightly. 

- You don't smell alcohol…. 

- Didn't take before coming…knew you wouldn't appreciate it… 

Buffy smiled again 

- Then I guess I can do this… 

She leans forward and kissed him. Gently, just like he did to her the week before. Spike responds hungrily and grabs her by the waist, bringing her closer to him. She passes her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. She finally pulls away, trying to catch her breath. Spike look away, still trying to control himself. 

- I'm sorry Buffy, wasn't planning on- 

- No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have starred it. 

- Don't be… 

Spike smiled at her and she smile back. 

- We better get back, say Buffy, they might be wondering what we're doing… 

- Better not tell them the truth, respond Spike as he open the door for her. 

Buffy walk slowly trying to convince herself she didn't have to do this. She could just turn around and go back home and keep thinking again and again. But there she was, on her way to Spike's crypt. She was frightened. She finally arrives and knocks lightly on the door, hoping he wouldn't hear her. But he did, and he opens the door letting her in. She sit on the couch and he sit on the table facing her. They didn't say a word for a long moment. 

- So…start Spike 

- So? 

- So, I guess you're here to tell me you love me and that you want to pass the rest of your life with me? 

- Your over-confident will kill you one day. 

- No…. 

Buffy rolled her eye. 

- I mean, no I'm not being over-confident. Just being a daydream believer, he exclaims as he lits a cigarette. 

Buffy sighed slowly. 

- Look Spike, I though about it very carefully and… 

Spike look away and get up. 

- I see…. 

- No, let me finish. 

- Don't need to… 

- I want to! Please. 

Spike look at her, she knew he couldn't resist when she begged. 

- Go ahead…. 

- I can't…. 

Spike sighed. _Why he was letting her do this to him?_

- I just can't…..can't act like if we are a couple…tell everyone about us…it's too much….I'm not ready for this…I can't date a vampire. Angel was- 

- Don't bring Angel! Stop Spike 

Buffy sighed. 

- My previous experience with an old boyfriend teaches me that it's not a good thing. 

- This isn't an excuse Buffy! You and the poof didn't work because he was cursed! 

- It wasn't just that! 

- So, the reason we're never gonna be with each other is…Angel?? 

- No! Yes…no! 

Buffy get up too. 

- I just can't Spike. I try too and I can't. 

Spike look at her, his expression hurting. 

- You don't love me. 

- I don't know…when it's come to you…I don't know. 

Spike nodded. He walks to the door and open it. 

- Good night Buffy. 

- Spike… 

- Good night Buffy! 

- Spike! Buffy walk to him, tears in her eyes, I can't walk away! I need this. I don't want it to be over. 

- But I do. I explain it to you earlier… 

- Spike…. 

Spike voice gets angrier. 

- Now, all I want you to do is leave. I don't want to be near you and I might never want it again. Go… 

- Spike… 

Buffy was crying now. 

- Don't force me to throw you out. 

Spike gazed get back to Buffy's eye. 

- And stop saying my name like that….he had. 

Buffy nodded slowly and walk through the door. She look over her shoulder but only see Spike leaning against the open door, fixing her in the night, tears rolling down his cheek. 

She knew it was over. Really over. But maybe one day, she'll find in her what he was looking for and maybe she could come back to him. But for now, Spike was just adding to her list of her non-successful relationship. That's how it always works with her. And this time she couldn't blame the slayer for it. She had to blame Buffy… 


End file.
